his butler, baby
by emberstar55
Summary: Sebastian has been turned into a baby! now Ciel must find a way to turn him back. crappy summary, and sebby is ooc.


A/N: hello. This is my first fic so please don't flame me. I wasn't going to actually post this, but my good friend kitana lunara said she would like to see it so. Here it is. Sebby will be ooc, but he is a baby so...

Sebastian sighed as he shut the door to ciel's bed room. Ciel had made him do impossible tasks all day. He sighed once more and made his way to his own room, deciding to sleep; not knowing what were to occur the next day.

*the next day*  
Ciel's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight pouring in between the curtains. _That's odd. Where is Sebastian? _ Ciel thought to himself and sat up." Sebastian!" he called. After five minutes of calling Sebastian's name, Ciel got up and went in search of the butler. _I will teach him. Sleeping in… _He thought, but stopped. Wait, when did demons need sleep? Ciel panicked, and ran to Sebastian's room, flinging the door open.  
In the center of Sebastian's bed, a small lump was curled underneath the covers."Se-Sebastian?" he called and the lump stirred with a tiny whimper. Ciel pulled the covers off, revealing a small, ebony haired baby with crimson eyes. The baby looked up at Ciel with wide eyes. _Why is he so much bigger? _ Sebastian thought to himself, and rubbed his eyes. As he pulled his arm away, he saw how small his hands had become. He looked down at himself in shock, and panic flooded through him. Ciel remained speechless, but quickly picked Sebastian up when he saw the butler begin to cry." Shh, it's ok Sebastian." He cooed and held Sebastian." How did this happen?" he asked after Sebastian had calmed down.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but all that came out of his mouth was baby-talk. He threw his tiny fists down to the ground but he looked back up when he thought of something.' I do not know, young master.' He said though the contract. Ciel jumped when the voice entered his head." So you just woke up, and you were a baby?" Ciel asked.' Yes….and I'm sorry for the fit I threw earlier, I don't seem to be in much control of my emotions, young master.' He said, putting his head down in shame." It's alright Sebastian. And quit calling me young master. Babies do not call people young master." Ciel said, setting Sebastian down.  
A nock sounded at the door." Hello, Mr. Sebastian, young master?" Mey-rin said from behind the door." Yes, what is it?"." Oh, I heard voices…" she said, but trailed off as she saw the Sebastian-turned-baby on the bed. A moment of silence passed by, and Sebastian looked at mey-rin nervously, tears welling in his eyes. Mey-rin quickly noticed his distress and picked him up." What happened?" she calmly asked Ciel." We don't know. He woke up as a baby. He can talk to me through the contract." Ciel said. The three servants had been told about the contract, and didn't think of them any differently." Mr. Sebastian is a cute baby, yes he is. But…why is he naked?" Ciel and Sebastian both blushed, and Sebastian buried his face into mey-rin's arms.

"He must have shrunk out of them. We shall call Nina late. In the meantime, he can wear a pair of my own." Ciel said as he walked to the door." He will need diapers too. I'll put a cloth on for now." Mey-rin said, following Ciel out of the room.' Oh god no." Sebastian groaned, sending a pleading look at Ciel. Ciel chuckled and smirked at the baby in mey-rin's arms." Oh, Sebastian doesn't want one." Ciel said innocently to mey-rin." I'm sorry Sebastian, but you're a baby, and you've already shown that you can't control your emotions, which is normal for babies, so your body will function as a baby's does." Mey-rin said, and kissed Sebastian's head.' Ugh…I hate this form already.' Sebastian groaned in their heads.  
All three of them quickly made their way to the kitchen. Ciel and mey-rin stopped right outside off the door." What are we going to tell bardroy?" Ciel asked. Mey-rin was about to answer, but Ciel looked down at Sebastian." SEBASTIAN?!" he yelled. Mey-rin looked at ciel's now soiled shirt.' I'm sorry Ciel, i….i think mey-rin was right.' Sebastian said, embarrassed and filled with shame." Looks like you'll both need a bath." Mey-rin said and walked off to draw one.' You…you're not still mad, are you?' Sebastian sounded pitiful. Ciel sighed and patted his head." No, but I guess your punishment will be having Claude and the undertaker come over."  
'WHAT?!' Sebastian said and looked around franticly." They need to come regardless. Those two are the only ones who help to get you back to normal." "Young master, your bath is ready." Mey-rin called from down the hallway. Ciel sighed and walked down the hallway, petting Sebastian's head. They reached the door and mey-rin helped Ciel out of his shirt, setting Sebastian on the floor. She helped Ciel into the tub and set Sebastian in with him, bubbles surrounding them. She quickly bowed and left.  
They both sat in silence for a few moments before Sebastian turned to a large batch of bubbles. He giggled and splashed at it, bubbles flying into the air. Ciel chuckled." What are you doing Sebastian?" he asked in between laughs.' There fun!' he answered and splashed the water." Come here Sebastian." Ciel cooed and Sebastian quickly crawled his way over to him. Ciel sat Sebastian in his lap, facing the pale child.' Ciel, I want to tell you something. I was going to wait and see if, no, when I got back to normal. But it needs to be said. I love you.' Sebby said, pressing his forehead against Ciel's. He gasped and held Sebastian close to him." I love you too Sebastian." He said and kissed Sebastian.  
After Sebastian's declaration of love, they stepped out of the bath. Mey-rin helped Ciel with his clothing, and declared he was going to his study. 'Ciel?' Sebastian called and he turned." I'm sorry Sebastian, but I need to make some calls." He said and walked away. Mey-rin looked to Sebastian's tired face, and smiled." Looks like someone needs a nap." She said and picked the half conscious baby up. She carried Sebastian to his room and tucked him in." sleep well." She muttered softly and kissed his forehead. Sebastian gave her a weary smile and drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian slightly stirred in his sleep, hearing voices outside of his room. The door opened and 3 people entered the room. "Oh, Claude, look at how cute he is." A voice said, causing Sebastian to toss in his sleep." Can I hold him?" the voice begged and another answered." Yes." Sebastian felt arms wrap around him, and he was lifted into the air. He opened his dreary eyes, to see Alois hovering over him. Sebastian shrieked and squirmed. Alois accidentally dropped him, and he hit the ground with a thud." Sebastian?! Are you alright? "Ciel asked and picked Sebastian up. Sebastian looked up with tears in his eyes, but smiled at Ciel.' Yes, I'm alright. What are THEY doing here?' he asked, sending the child a death glare that was trying to apologize for dropping him." I called them remember? Claude may be able to help you."  
Sebastian turned to Claude who was smirking." I see you've gotten yourself in a predicament." He said, but dropped the smirk." _**how did it happen**_?" he asked in their demon tongue.  
He looked at Claude. He never thought of using demon language!" _**i do not know, I woke up this way**_." Sebastian repeated for the second time today. Ciel and Alois looked at the two demons as they conversed, animalistic sounds erupting from their throats. "_**Do you have any enemies that may have done this**_?" Claude asked, hand on his chin." _**Not that I can think of**_." Sebastian answered. A moment of silence encased the room before a loud knock was heard from the door.

A/N: and that was the first chapter. I don't know how to use page breaks, so bear with me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
